


Old Habits New Complications

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I meant to fluff, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, Skywalker Family Drama, Twincest, make sure the kids are asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: As the New Republic's Minister of State and a fledgling Jedi Master, Leia and Luke don't have as many opportunities to see one another as they'd like.





	Old Habits New Complications

Leia blinked back to consciousness, head tucked against the heat of Luke’s neck. He squeezed her hand, and a sense of contentment flooded her.

“Hey.” His breath stirred a loose tendril of her hair.

She squeezed him back, straightening up on the sitting room couch. “You should visit more often,” she teased, no edge to her words, but real longing. She felt his absences acutely.

Luke leaned in close, lips catching her high on the cheek. “Blasted responsibilities.” He smiled, but she could sense the warring emotions there. Hell, she didn't need the Force to see them. Leia, the politician, could spot them with little effort.

She pressed into the back of the couch, shifting sideways to face him. She watched him for a long moment. He avoided her gaze, seeming to squirm under it. She couldn't help herself. She reached across him, squeezed his shoulder, then trailed her fingers teasingly up his neck.

A contented hum emanated from him, warmth and fondness surging through their Force bond. She caught a brief flare of anticipation, and neither of them could pretend any longer. The feeling caught and spread in her, and they were consumed by a mutual wanting.

Luke tipped her onto her back, leaning over her, desire bubbling up and threatening to boil over. “Leia,” he breathed, voice low and thick.

Her breath caught as she locked eyes with her brother, watching as his usual kind coolness gave way to an unchecked heat. Heat filled with unspoken promises.

_One last time couldn't hurt, could it?_ She wasn't sure if she’d said it or thought it, or who she was trying to fool. It was always the last time between them.

They came together in a rush, Luke molding his body to hers, and pressing her into the couch with a demanding kiss.

She wound her fingers into his hair, holding him close despite her need for a breath. She caught his lower lip between her teeth and tugged gently, delighted by the noise it drew from him. The thought of the noises she'd be pulling from him had her aching and-

Leia’s eyes shot open, she caught Luke’s expression as he retreated in a hurry. He’d felt it too; one of the kids was awake.

She hurried to right herself, putting some space between them, and willing the heat to leave her cheeks.

Jacen toddled in from the hallway, rubbing his eyes in the too bright light. “Mama?”

Leia motioned him over, patting on the couch next to her. “Hey, Sweetie,” she cooed, doing a quick once over through the Force. “What are you doing up?”

He considered her words, peering toward Luke. “I dunno…” he said, finally.

Leia felt a lance of shame shoot through her.

“When will Daddy be here? And Chewie?”

Leia cleared her throat, increasingly uncomfortable under her son’s scrutiny. “In a few days, Sweetie. They’re just on a quick trip with Uncle Lando.”

“I miss them…”

Leia smiled, gathering Jacen into her arms. “Would that have anything to do with Daddy being the best at bedtime stories?”

Leia could feel Luke’s amusement faintly.

Jacen yawned and smiled. “He does the voices. Threepio doesn’t do the voices…”

Luke outright chuckled at that. They both did.

“Do you want us to read you one more story?”

Jacen wriggled in her lap, giving a little huff. Something was on his little mind.

“What’s wrong?” Leia ruffled his hair, brushing lightly at his presence in the Force.

“Do I have to kiss Jaina?”

Leia’s mouth fell open, a chill coursing through her. Even with the space between them, she was very aware of Luke’s discomfort.

“Well, no. You don't have to kiss anyone you don't want to, not even your sister.”

“You kiss Uncle Luke…”

It wasn't a question. Leia’s pulse thudded uncomfortably in her ears. She schooled her features, silently counting one inhale and one exhale. “I don't have to kiss Uncle Luke. No one makes me.”

Jacen eyed them both for a moment, then wriggled out of Leia’s grasp, sliding back to the floor.

“Where are you going?”

“Sleep.” He padded off quietly.

Leia sank back into the couch, drawing in her presence and letting out a long sigh. “I know...I know he can't tell the difference. Last week they were both arguing over who got to marry me when they grow up.”

Luke cleared his throat, rising from the couch. “I can head out. I heard Wedge is planetside, I can-”

“Do you think he sensed us?” Leia turned to watch him; he was uneasy, vulnerable. Both were concepts she didn’t usually associated with him.

“It's possible. The twins are more naturally gifted than many of my students at the Praxeum.” There was a gleam in his eyes, but there was also a rigidity about him.

She chewed her lip, this was all uncharted territory. She tried to find comfort in the fact that there was no one better equipped to figure it out than Luke. 

He hung hesitantly in his path to the door. She didn’t want him to leave, but surely it was the sane, responsible thing to do.

Leia stood, rounding the couch to join him. She slipped her arm through his; the soothing contact chased the tension from her body. Tension she hadn’t realized she was holding.

Luke pulled her into an embrace, cheek resting against her forehead. “If you have any concerns… about anything-”

“I know how to reach you.”

They pulled apart, just enough to look at one another. Leia’s gaze skated over his features, searching. She opened her mouth, then closed it, considering the volumes of things left unsaid. _I’ll miss you. I can't believe we’re still doing this. Maybe you should be training me._

She said, “Stay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you FestiveFerret and ashes0909 for hardcore editing, encouragement, and necessary butt kickings!


End file.
